Cute as always
by xtreme guavaniko
Summary: Ling Tong disuruh pergi berbelanja ke pasar, dan disana. Dia bertemu anak dari Raja Wu. Tak lain lagi itu adalah Tuan Putri Sun Shang Xiang. Jangankan tahu namanya, bertemu saja tidak pernah! Read please?


Yo, maap kalo Author memperbanyak cerita, karena ini adalah REQUEST dari sang Readers, namanya... *cari di Google, Facebook, Twiter, komik, dan buku pelajaran* namanya...

Aupu: BLACKKNIGHT92 AUTHOR BASTARD!

Wa: WAAAH! KEJAAAM! JANGAN PAKE BASTARD KALO GA TAU ARTINYA DONG! HARAM!

Aupu: ya udah, emang lo ada ide?

Wa: ada dong... Apa lagi kalo kedua orang ini andalan wa maen Dynasty Warriors...

Aupu: *ngelirik Wa rada rada ga jelas*

Wa: *keluarin aura kelam*

Aupu: *kabur secepat mugkin*

Baiklah, kita mulai saja... Semoga tidak membuat kalian kesal kepada sang Author...

* * *

"Aaaaagh..."

Seorang anak sedang mengeluh, kuciwa, dan merasa mainstream. Anak itu berkuncir kuda pendek dan berbadan cukup tinggi. Wajahnya saat ini seperti sedang melihat pertunjukan yang sudah 100 kali ditonton singkatnya membosankan.

Anak itu sudah berkali kali menjedotkan dahinya ke selembar kertas ditangannya. Dengan sangat sungguh sadis. Kasihanilah jika para Readers melihat kejadian sang kertas.

Ano... Kalau kamu tak keberatan... Silakan simpan kertas itu...

Anak kuncir kuda itu mulai memulai langkah pertama, kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya. Walau kelihatan sekali kalau dia sedang kesal dan memicu kengerian di sekitarnya.

SRAK, SRAK

Suara semak semak yang tepat disambingnya bergoyang, disana dia melihat sebuah bando pita, dan dia yakin itu adalah 'dia', maka anak kuncir kuda itupun tetap ke tujuan, yaitu ke pasar untuk membeli beberapa barang yang disuruh oleh ayahnya.

-Cute as always-

Menurut kamus, pasar adalah tempat jual beli barang, bahan, buah, sayur, baju dan peralatan lain lain, sekaligus dapat melakukan tindangan tawar menawar.

Menurut Author, pasar adalah tempat yang ramai, banyak ibu-ibu gossip, dan memperlihatkan tindakan pembunuhan kepada sang ayam yang tak berdosa.

Menurut Readers, pasar adalah tempat yang sekarang dibicarakan.

Menurut anak kuncir kuda, dia sedang dipasar untuk membeli isi kertas tersebut.

Barang barang yang dibeli si anak kuncir kuda itu banyak dan sangat berat. Ntah ayahnya menyiksa anaknya, atau ini latihan fisik alias fitness.

Namun barangnya terlalu berat, sehingga membuat anak itu harus menyeretnya diantara kerumunan pasar yang penuh desak, sesak, sempit, dan terjepit(Author tuh)

-Cute as always-

Setelah beberapa menit, anak itu masih tetap sesak dikerumunan pasar tersebut. Ntah apa yang akan terjadi kalau penuh desak desakan seperti ini. Takutnya nanti ada yang maling barang yang sudah susah payah ditariknya ini.

"Aduh!" ucap seorang anak yang memakai bando pita, tepat didepan anak kuncir kuda itu.

Namun anak kuncir kuda itu sama sekali tidak menolong, mungkin karena tahu itu siapa...

Anak berbando pita itu segera duduk ditempat dan mencoba untuk menangis, bola mata hijaunya tampak berkaca kaca. Namun itu berhenti sesaat anak berbando pita itu melihat anak kuncir kuda.

"Ah... Ling Tong!" ucap anak berbando itu tersenyum girang.

Anak kuncir kuda itu... Maaf, Ling Tong-pun menatap kaget. Matanya yang hitam itu memancarkan penuh kebencian. Namun, yang anehnya adalah, bagaimana bisa anak berbando pita itu mengetahui namanya, menunjukkan dirinya ke depannya saja tak pernah, apalagi berkenalan!

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku, Tuan Putri?" ucap Ling Tong sinis.

"Intip! Shang Xiang. Lihat!" ucap Sun Shang Xiang girang kembali.

Ling Tong kembali berfikir. Rasanya memang ada kebenaran, karena mungkin ayahnya selalu berteriak menyebut nama Ling Tong secara keras-keras, karena Ling Tong itu rada-rada budeg, makanya...

... Um... Ling Tong... Jika kamu tidak keberatan... Boleh simpan Nunchaku-mu?

"... Kenapa Tuan Putri bisa ada disini? Kamu-kan belum bisa berjalan" ucap Ling Tong mengalih pembicaraan.

Anak itu terbenggong, lalu mulai girang. "Shang Xiang bisa. Jalan!" ucap Shang Xiang.

"Hah? Lalu, kamu biasanya dengan Yang Mulia Sun Quan bukan? Mana dia?"

"Um... Belanja!"

"EH!? Kalau kamu sendirian, nanti kamu di culik"

"CULIK!? Shang Xiang, takut culik!"

Shang Xiang mengayun ayunkan tangannya dengan marah. Untung saja barang barang yang ada ditangan Ling Tong itu tidak berhamburan.

"Mohon tenang Tuan Putri... Seharusnya kamu mengikuti Yang Mulia Sun Quan..." ucap Ling Tong, mencoba membuat Shang Xiang sedikit tenang.

"Shang Xiang. Takut culik!" ulang Shang Xiang.

Ling Tong menghela nafas, merasa hal ini akan menjadi 'merepotkan' baginya. Sebenarnya, Ling Tong benci Shang Xiang. Ayahnya, Sun Jian. Tak pernah memandang keluarga Ling sebagi seorang keluarga yang terhormat. Malahan, yang dipilih adalah keluarga dengan _persentasenya _lebih kecil dari keluarga Ling.

Catatan Author #25: sejak kapan Ling Tong tahu persoalan 'Persentase'?

Tapi, melihat Shang Xiang yang dari tadi khawatir dia akan diculik. Ling Tong, mengenggam tangan Shang Xiang dan membawa pergi Shang Xiang.

... Tidak, jangan tatap Author begitu! Wa hanya mengeluarkan insprasi saja!

-Cute as always-

"Nah, kita sudah keluar dari desak-desakan itu" ucap Ling Tong.

Ling Tong melepaskan tangan Shang Xiang yang jauh lebih kecil dari tangan-nya. Dan menatap Shang Xiang dengan pandangan menyebalkan. 'Kenapa aku menolongnya?' pikir Ling Tong.

"Ling Tong. Baik!" ucap Shang Xiang girang.

"Itu karena kamu seorang Tuan Putri! Kalau kamu perempuan Kerajaan seperti yang lain, ogah saya menolong anda!" ucap Ling Tong, makin lama, makin pedas.

"... Shang Xiang. Shang Xiang..." isak Shang Xiang, matanya berkaca kaca. "Shang Xiang, ada salah apa? Ukh... Uk... Ukh..."

"Berisik! Kenapa tidak kamu bertanya kepada Ayahmu? Seorang RAJA Wu!?" bentak Ling Tong, Shang Xiang semakin menjadi nangisnya.

"Ukh... Jangan. Jangan benci Shang Xiang. Shang Xiang minta maaf. Shang Xiang minta maaf. Jangan benci Shang Xiang. Ukh... Uh... Ukh..."

Alis Ling Tong yang tadi menurun dan membuat keningnya berkerut, sekarang menjadi normal dan mendengus bersalah. Membuat nangis Tuan Putri di daerah pasar, adalah hal yang menakutkan.

Ling Tong mengusap-usap rambut coklat Shang Xiang yang halus. Dan membuat mata hijau Shang Xiang menatap mata hitam Ling Tong yang kosong dan terisi malas.

Tolong simpan Nunchaku-mu Ling Tong. Nanti saja jika ingin menyelepku!

"Ya sudah, Tuan Putri tidak ada salah kok. Saya yang salah..." ucap Ling Tong masih tetap mengelus-elus rambut Shang Xiang.

"Ukh... Benar?" tanya Shang Xiang.

"Ho oh, benar" ucap Ling Tong tersenyum. Dibalas senyum lebar Shang Xiang yang girang.

'Nangis dan tertawa, sibuk sekali' pikir Ling Tong, melepaskan tangannya. "Ah, itu Yang Mulia Sun Quan"

Ling Tong menunjuk kebelakang Shang Xiang, melihat Sun Quan sedang sibuk mengangkut barang barang yang sangat banyak. Ling Tong hanya bersyukur tidak menjadi pangeran, sekaligus terlihat dia mengasihi Shang Xiang.

Shang Xiang segera berlari kebelakang dan memeluk Sun Quan. Barang barang bawaan Sun Quan semuanya terjatuh. Namun Sun Quan hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dan mengelus rambut Shang Xiang.

Ling Tong segera membiarkan mereka berdua. Dia segera berjalan pulang kerumahnya.

-Cute as always-

Ling Tong, umur 9 tahun. Tak pernah merasakan kesakitan dan kepedihan seperti ini.

Bahwa isi belanjaan-nya semua berisi Armor, pedang, dan tameng.

'AYAH MENJEBAKKU!' teriak Ling Tong dalam hati.

-Cute as always-

8 tahun kemudian...

"Ling Tong...!"

Ling Tong membalikkan badannya. Melihat Shang Xiang dengan sangat berantakan. Apa dia habis bertempur melawan sekelompok Wei? Atau dia habis di grepe-grepe di antara pepasaran? Ling Tong berharap jawaban itu bukan yang dipilihan ke dua.

Catatan Author #26: sejak kapan Ling Tong mengetahui kosakata macam 'grepe grepe'?

"Oh, Tuan Putri bodoh ini ternyata" ucap Ling Tong.

"Hu uh, saya sedang mencarimu tahu!" ucap Shang Xiang melipat tangannya.

"Buat apa mencariku?"

"Untuk membuatmu menjadi PARTNER Gan Ning!" teriak Shang Xiang, sebuah palu raksasa mengetok kepala Ling Tong.

"APA!? SAYA MENOLAK! WALAU DIBERI 100.000 EMAS SAYA JUGA MENOLAK!" teriak balik Ling Tong, mulai kacau.

"Tentu saja tidak, saya hanya bercanda kok. Hahahaha!"

"..."

Ling Tong mendengus kesal. Tuan Putri yang dulu cengeng dan penakut. Menjadi _tomboy_ dan pemberani. Memang wanita satu ini tidak jelas.

... Jangan melepaskan panahmu atau melempar chakram-mu Shang Xiang... Wa tarik ketikan wa tadi itu...

"Jadi buat apa kamu mencariku?" ulang Ling Tong, mulai melipat tangannya dan menatap malas.

"Hehehe... HARI INI HARI ULANG TAHUN-KU LING TONG!" sorak Shang Xiang.

"Oh, selamat ulang tahun" ucap Ling Tong mengorek telinganya dan menghadap ke tempat lain.

"Eh!? Cuma begitu!? Lebih dong! Ayo..."

"Sudah, yang penting saya sudah mengucapkan ulang tahun!"

"Eh... Saya mau lebih!"

"Tidak, tidak. Uangku sudah kuhabisi buat beli Bao Zhi"

"Bukan mau itu!"

Ling Tong berjalan kedepan tak mempedulikan Shang Xiang. "Ya sudah" ucap Ling Tong.

"Eh! Tunggu dulu Tong! Aaaah...! Ling Tong jahat! Ling Tong! Sini! Dengarkan aku! Hei Ling Tong! Kamu mendengarkan-ku tidak? Heeeh! Ling Tong!"

"CEREWET! LING TONG, LING TONG, LING TONG! SAYA SIBUK!"

"Sikapmu itu tidak sopan tahu! Ayolah Ling Tong! Aaaah!"

Ling Tong tetap cuek, namun Shang Xiang tetap saja menyebutnya dan menyuruhnya. Lama lama Author frustasi lihatnya... Ya, mereka masih butuh waktu...

.

.

.

* * *

Uwogogogoggo, kalau ada yang mo Request juga. Boleh kok! Review guys~


End file.
